Lost Chronicle: Leo Fortis
by Shraffe1001
Summary: A man without memories, going to another worlds in search for his own identity.  Summary sucks
1. A Soldier without Memories

A Soldier without Memories

It is morning. Bullet shots are heard everywhere. Groups of people are seen fighting with each other.

There are a lot of red liquid everywhere. Lifeless bodies are seen anywhere on the earth.

A man in a red suit is slashing around with his golden katana. A lot of other suit guys were hit by that sharp blade of his.

A girl in silver suit jumps toward him as she shoots men behind him.

"Are you okay, Tori!" said the girl as she stands behind his back.

The man smirked as he strikes a blue suit man in front of him.

The man shoots him with blue arrows with his blue bow. Tori does a back flip as he strikes his enemy with a huge red broadsword.

The man gets the hit as he fell on the ground. The huge sword reverts back to the golden katana as Tori stabs his opponent on his chest.

The man de-transforms as blood spills out from his chest.

Tori takes out the sword as he puts it on his belt. He then looks around the place.

A giant golden lobster is seen battling with a pink phoenix-like jet and a dragon-like truck.

The truck shoots out water toward the lobster as it freezes. A red car is shot toward it from the truck as the lobster shatters into pieces.

Tori then senses something as he purposely fell on the ground, avoiding a big yellow shuriken.

A girl in a yellow suit grab the shuriken as she turns it into a golden katana. She then strikes him few times before the girl in silver suit shoots her with a gun-like trigger.

The yellow-suit girl flies away from there as she hits a wall. She then de-transforms as she fell on the ground.

Tori looks at the silver suit girl as he said, "Arigatou, Rin." No problem," said the girl.

A man appears as he runs toward the fallen girl. He is wearing a red suit with seatbelt-like on it. There is also a stylized 1 on his chest.

"Shinken Yellow, are you okay?" the man asked the girl on the ground. She looks at him as she said, "It's okay, Go-On Red..."

Shinken Yellow kneels as she tries to stand up. Go-On red looks at Tori and RIn as he shouted, "How dare you hurt her!"

He takes out a pump-dispenser like gun as he said, **"Mantan Gun! Rod Mode!"** Go-On Red then changes it into a rod as he shouted, "You guys, Gedoushou should have never live in this world!"

"Urusai!" shouted Rin. "You Dopant done nothing but destruction!"

Shinken Yellow stands up as she takes out a red huge blaster as she shouts, **"Mogyuu Bazooka!" **She then aims at Tori and Rin as she shoots a huge beam.

Tori takes out the same cannon as he jumps aside, dodging the beam. He then puts his golden katana onto the cannon. He then spins his sword, causing an electricity to appears on it.

Tori pushes the trigger as he shoots out a larger beam toward Shinken Yellow. Her spot explodes.

Go-on Red charges toward them with his rod. He then hits them with it several times.

A man in green and black-purplish suit appears as he gives Go-On Red a dropkick. His enemy gets the hit as he de-transforms and fell on the ground.

"Double..." Tori whispered, looking at his saviour.

"Now, let us count your crimes," said the man as he points at his fallen enemy."

Rin rushes toward him as she smacked his head. "What are you doing, pointing at the dead guy..."

A group of people in coloured suits (Mega Red, Gatack, R4, female Shinken Red, Kuuga, Black RX, Fire-5 and Garo) are surrounding them.

Double makes the sound 'tch' as he said, "Why this time?"

All of the enemies attack them at the same time. Tori, Rin and Double had a hard time dodging it all.

Few minutes later, the enemies are attacked with several attacks.

A man in a crimson kabuto-like suit said, "My garnsdmother used to say this; It is unfair to fight the enemy when they are outnumbered."

The fight then goes on for hours and hours...

"Finally," whispered Tori.

He, a black-haired man is resting nearby a rubble along with a blond-haired girl, presumably to be Rin. They are still wearing their suits even without the helmets.

Tori and his friend is looking at the sunset. "It's beautiful," Rin whispered with a smile.

Tori looks at the sun. Is this really the end? If it is, then what's next for them?

"SHINKEN RED! GO-ON SILVER!" a girl voice is heard from far away.

A young black-haired girl in a yellow jacket is rushing toward them with a katana in her hand. As she is nearby, the girl tries to slashes Tori's head.

Tori quickl grabs his sword and stabs the girl. Blood spills out from her body and her mouth.

As he takes the blade off his enemy, the girl fell on his lap. She then whispered, "Shin...ken...Red..."

Her face turns into nothingness. Tori looks at her as he whispered, "Shinken Yellow..." He then closes her eyes with his right palm.

Somehow, he felt connected to the girl, although they are in the different team...

"Tori, look at that," said Rin as she shows toward something.

Tori looks around as he saw something that really shocks him like an electricity running inside his veins.

A figure in red, or rather, Shinken Red is walking around the rubbles.

Tori rushes toward him, followed by Rin. As they make it toward the mysterious figure, Tori said, "Who are you? Why are you being Shinken Red?"

The man shrugged. "Err...I don't know."

Tori looks at him suspiciously. "There is only one person allowed to become Shinken Red in this world, and that's me!"

"Well, since you put it that way," the man repsonded. "I have to say, I'm not from this world."

He quickly runs away from them as Tori shouted, "Wait!"

He then chases after that guy, followed by Rin. "Wait, where are you going?" she asked.

Tori ignores her as he continues his move. He felt an urge to ask him.

They entered a cave as the run and chase is still on. The amn eventually stops as he is panting.

Tori walks a bit as he said, "Could you tell me who you are?"

"What about you?" he asked back. "Who you really are?"

Tori stops moving as he said, "The name is Matsuzaka Tori."

"Other than that?"

Tori is shocked. He tries to remember something else, but failed. The only thing he could remember is his name and Rin's name. Who he really is?

The man stands still as he said, "See? You don't even know about yourself, why must you ask about mine?"

"Whatever, loser," said the man as he turns away. "I think this guy would like to entertain you guys for a while..."

Tori and Rin suddenly got surrounded by a lot of monsters. They looks around, startled. The other Shinken Red runs away as he shouted, "Enjoy!"

Both of Tori and RIn takes out their phone and control stick (like the one that jet pilot used) respectively. They then pose a bit.

Tori then shoutted, **"Ippitsu Soujou!"** Followed by Rin, **"Let's Go On!"**

They wear their suits as they takes out their blades and defends themselves agains the monsters.

Unfortunately, they are outnumbered as they got knocked away toward the wall. Tori takes out a red disk as he inserts it into his golden katana and spins it. The blade then turns into a huge red slicing sword.

Tori then strikes his enemies around with that incredibly heavy sword. Rin goes near him as she asked, "That sword can be change into a long range weapon, right?"

Tori responded, "Yeah, but..."

But, why he never used it before?And how to change it? What had he done before? Why is his memories blurred? Who...is...he?

A crab-like monster is about to hit him when Rin shouted, "Be careful!"

She jumps toward him, trying to save him and shoot it at the same time. Unfortunately, her stick got hit by the crab and flew away.

"My Wing Trigger!" she shouted as she jumps and grabs it. As she manages to grab her stick, she suddenly de-transforms.

"Eh!" she is shocked and confused. Rin then takes a look at her control stick. It is damaged by the attack just now.

Tori is under attack as he got knocked out around. He then takes out his phone but got shot by a laser beam. Tori takes the phone and realized that the phone is damaged. He then de-transform back.

"Oh god," Rin whispered. They are now surrounded by the monsters as they are about to attack them.

A huge red wave came out of nowhere as all the monsters are destroyed. An old man appears beside them as he asked, "Are you kids okay?"

"Oji-chan?" RIn asked the man. "What are you doing here?"

"There is something you guys need to know."

"This...isn't our world," the old man, Tanaka, who is also Rin's uncle, explained to both of them.

They are at somewhere else. It looks like some sort of huge store.

"What!" both of them are in total shock. "What are you talking about, Jii-san?" Rin asked.

Tanaka sits down as he continued, "I don't really know the detail, but I do know that we are from the other world. We were brought here somehow and our memories are erased."

"Damn it!" shouted Tori. He just puncheda table nearby. "How dare they erased our memories!"

"Well," the old man said. "There is a way to find our world back, you know."

Both of the youngsters looks at him. Tanaka takes out a red object as he said, "This is known as Aka Buckler, one of the projects that a group of scientist made. Although it is a prototype, we can still use its power."

"But," Rin interfered. "How can that thing help us?"

Tanaka responded, "Along this cave is a teleportation room, which could bring us into another world. We need someone to use this thing to fight those monsters out there."

"I'll do it," said Tori. "Let me use that thing."

Tanaka goes toward him as he handed the young man the Aka Buckler.

All three of them walk out of the store as they are surrounded by the monsters.

Rin examines her control stick as she then said, "Great, mine's broken. It will take a while until we can use it again."

Tori lets out a bit of air from his lungs as he takes out the Aka Buckler. He then puts it on his waist. The buckler than lets out a belt around him. The belt than shines brightly.

Tori is then gets a shock as he kneels down. Rin shouted, "Tori!"

"Don't worry," said Tanaka as he hold his niece from goin any further. "He's going to be alright..."

As Tori is enduring the pain while screaming out loud, he sees a lot of vision. There is a lot of people running around. It is a war, but not like the one he had earlier. Something else is inside there...someone with a barcode-like mask...

The belt stops shining as Tori stands still. He spins the buckler in 90 degree. A book-like album appears on his right waist as he takes the album and opens it. He then takes out a card with Shinken Red-like's head on it.

**"Henshin," **he said as he inserts the card into the buckler and spins it back into its normal position.

The belt than announces, **"Sentai Ride: Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Shinken Red V2!"**

His body engulfs in flames as it goes away from him. The flames then return as it crashes him, giving him a red, mechanical-like suit. The fire then engulfs his head and blown away, leaving a Shinken Red-like suit.

"Tori..." Rin whispered as she is amazed to see her friend's new power.

Tori takes out the album as he changes it into a sword. He then charges toward the monsters, clearing the path for Rin and her uncle to run.

A monster jumps toward him as he stirkes it with the sword. He then changes it into a gun as he shoots the monsters around him.

After a few minutes of slashing monsters, Rin and Tanaka eventually reached their destinations. There is a door without a knob on it.

"How are we going to open it?" the girl asked as she is panic. Tanaka then quickly presses some buttons beside the door, trying a password.

The door is then opened as Rin shouted happily, "It works!" Both of them then enters the room as Rin looks at Tori, who is still fighting the monsters.

"Tori, let's go!" she shouted as Tori jumps forward and slashes some of the enemies.

He then lands on his foot and his knee as he takes out a card with a symbol on it. Tori inserts the card into his buckler as the belt announces, **"Final Attack Ride: Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Shinken Red V2!"**

Circles of flames appear behind him. Tori turns around as he jumps and deliver a side kick toward his enemies. His foot engulfs in flames as it hits the monsters.

As he lands on the ground, Tori quickly runs into the room as the door is close.

Tori de-transforms as he leans on the door. "Safe?" his friend asked.

A shake is then felt on the door. The monsters are trying to break in. Tori and Rin quickly hold the door (which is clearly useless as the door opens with the password, unless they are trying to prevent the door from breaking, also useless when the monsters are way too many to count with our limited-memory brain).

"What should we do!" Rin shouted as she looks at her uncle.

Tanaka runs toward a locker as he opens it and takes out a some-kind of plat. He then runs somewhere else, leaving both of the youngsters to guard the door.

The door then stops shaking. Rin and Tori release their holds as she said, "What just happened? Are they have been defeated?"

Tori did not answered the question. He felt something strange about it. He then presses the password on the buttons nearby and opens the door. Both of them are shocked with what they saw.

The room is floating inside some kind of space. There is nothing there except aurora. "Where...where are we?" Rin asked, shocked.

Tanaka appears as he said, "We are travelling into the other worlds."

All of them are now at a huge room. There is a huge screen at the corner, with a lot of buttons and levers on a table below it. There is also chairs nearby. It looks like some kind of cockpit. "Nice place," Tori complimented.

Rin looks at her uncle as she said, "How did you do it, moving this place into somewhere else?" The old man replied, "Well, I just takes out a plat in the locker and inserts it into a slot there." He points at the table. There is a slot there.

"So, where are we going?" Tori asked. Tanaka shrugged. "Who knows. I just randomly takes out a plat..."

Suddenly, a noise like a microwave finish its operation is heard. Tanaka goes to the screen as he said, "I think it's done. We've arrived, I guess..."

He then sits on a chair as he presses a button. The screen shows a jungle with a lot of 'animals' there. The animals looks a bit like mecha.

Tori stands up as he looks at a red lion on the screen. "Isn't that...Gao Lion?"

**Finish. Sorry for the lack of information in this chapter. There is too many fight scenes. So, basically Tori and others are travelling into another worlds by means of moving along a some kind of hyperspace or something.**

**R&R is needed...**

**Next chapter:  
Gao no Sekai- Tori meet up with a king of a tribe that holds some great powers. The only thing is that king is someone who is the most hated in that Tribe.**


	2. Gaoranger, Roar!

The Animal Tribe, Roar!

Tori and Rin are wandering in a thick jungle. Rin is taking pictures with a silver Canon digital camera. Tori notices her as he said, "Where did you get that camera?"

"Inside the room," she said, refers to the teleportation room they used earlier. "Since nobody owned this thing right now, I thought that it is okay to use it."

Tori shakes his head as he looks around the place again. There is a lot of plants and animals there. They never seen this kind of place in their world before. In fact, there is no forest there. The only thing in their world is a lot of skycrapers that soon destroyed by the war...

A roar is heard as both of them are shocked. "What is that?" Rin asked.

Both of them then walk deeper into the wood. They then saw a lot of monsters are attacking some animals.

Tori takes out the Aka Buckler as he runs toward them. He then puts the buckler on his waist as a belt appears around it. He then takes out a card and inserts it into the buckler.

**"Sentai Ride: Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Shinken Red V2!"**

His body engulfs in flames as he transforms into Shinken Red V2.

Tori then takes out his album and changes it into sword form. He then charges toward the monsters. The grunts then got slashed one by one by Tori.

"Stop right there, Org!" a voice is heard.

Tori turns around and saw people in yellow, blue, black and white suits are standing on a huge tree.

The blue one looks at the monsters as he said, "Wait, only Orgettes?" The black then said, "This will be easy!" The yellow then interfered, "Whatever, let's just finish our job and call it a day."

**"Noble Eagle, Gao Yellow!"**

**"Surging Shark, Gao Blue!"**

**"Iron Bison, Gao Black!"**

**"Belle Tiger, Gao White!"**

**"When there is a life, there is a roar of justice, Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger!"**

As all four of them finished up their poses, Gao White suddenly notices Tori as she said, "Hey, there's someone new here!"

Gao Blue and Gao Black looks at him as the blue said, "Hm, wonder who could he be?" The black then said, "An ally, maybe?" The yellow then interfered, "Let's just finish this already!"

All four of them then jumps towardthe monsters. Gao Black one takes out a black axe and hits the Orgs with strong blows. Gao Blue rushes toward the Orgs as he attacks them with his speed.

Gao Yellow takes out his sword as he starts slashing around the place. The Orgs, of course, takes the hits. Gao Yellow uses her white baton and hits the monsters one by one.

After the short and no-need-further-explaination battles, all of the Orgs are finally eliminated.

All of them then de-transforms as a blonde-haired man wearing black jackets with yellow linings turns to see Tori, who mysteriously already de-transformed.

"Who are you?" the man asked. "I don't think I've ever seen you from around here. You must be outsiders." A man with black, short hair wearing a blck jacket with grey linigs then said, "The outsiders only have two options; away from here or die!"

"Wait!" a long, black-haired girl with a black jacket and white linings on it interfered. "He just fought with the Orgs. I don't think he is a bad guy. We should at least bring him to our village!"

All three men then walks away from there with a why-do-we-always-been-defeated-by-girls face.

The girl looks at Tori as she said, "We appreciate your help just now. We're rarely late for battles. It's just this day..." She then looks away with a worry face.

Tori notices something as he said, "My name is Tori." The girl becomes cheerful back as she said, "Ah, where are my manners? My name is Sae, Sae Takeuchi. It's nice to meet you!"

Tori turns at Rin, who is nearby as he said, "That is Rin, my friend." Sae bows at her as she bows back.

Sae then looks at Tori as she said, "Why don't you come to our village?"

Sae brings both Tori and RIn into a huge village. There are a lot of houses made of woods. The houses are situated on trees as they are connected by branches.

The girl's friends appear in front of them. The blond-haired man then said, "Sae, what are you doing? Why are you bring them here?"

"They are our allies, okay!" Sae responded. "Why must you being so evil to any visitors? Why did you hate them so much?"

"Because of HIM!" he shouted at her. He then walks away from them, followed by the other two man.

Sae sighs as she turns toward Tori and Rin. "I'm sorry," she said. "His name is Gaku Horie. He supposed to be our leader, since he is the son of this village's head."

"I thought he IS your leader? I mean, didn't he just lead you guys just now?" Tori asked. Sae then replied, "That's because our true leader, Kakeru Kaneko, is having a high fever right now. It's not good for him to fight in that kind of situation."

Tori then looks at the sky as he remembered something...

_Tori is panting as he is struggling to stand up. A man's voice is heard, "Stand up! Is this what a soldier is! There is no time to rest in the battlefield!"_

Tori shakes his head as he returns back to the real world. They then start to walk around the place, climbing trees to trees.

"Tori-san, where did you come from?" Sae asked. Tori then responded, "We are travellers..."

They reach a house with a lion-like emblem on top of it. Sae then shouted, "Kakeru, are you inside!"

The door in front of the house is open as a brunette man is seen standing in front of them. He is wearing a red plain t-shirt.

"What is it?" the man asked with a pale face. Sae smiles as she said, "Nothing. Just bring in some visitors." She then enters the house. "Come on in," she said toward Rin and Tori.

Tori and Rin enters the house as the man said, "Visitors? That's rare. I thought that Gaku will kill any visitors?" "He about to, but can't since one of them defeated the Orgs before we came."

"Eh?" the man shocked as he looks at Tori. "Are you the person?"

Tori replied, "Is that monsters called Orgs?" "You guys never seen one of them before?" the man asked. Both RIn and Tori shake their heads.

"Kakeru, you are better in history," Sae said to that man.

Kakeru then sits on a chair nearby as he said, "Well, Ogre Tribe Orgs are Oni born from the sadnes and madness of people here. Those Orgs then trying to disturb this forest's comunities. We, Gaorangers, are given the task"

Sae interfered, "I wonder who do you guys fought before? Your powers aren't exist for decoration, right?"

Tori looks away as he remembered something again...

_Tori, Rin and a lot of people are standing stil on a field. A voice is heard, "You are soldiers! Your enemies are soldiers! You have to fight! Without mercy! Do not hesitate!"_

Tori shakes his head as he said, "No, my enemies were different."

Rin then asked Kakeru, "Why is Gaku hates you so much? Aren't you guys comrades?"

Kakeru sighs as he said, "He had always hate me even when we were small. I was adopted by his father, the head of this village since I was 10, and he has bullying me since then."

Sae then interrupted, "Hey, why don't I show you guys around here?" Rin and Tori nod, reluctantly.

There are a lot of dark silhouettes shown.

"He had just started to travel. Did anyone want to stop him? Or should I?" a girl asked.

A man then replied, "Let me handle the Valiante. He is my opponent." "Right...he came from the same world as you, right?" the girl responded. "But he isn't Valiante yet. He is still Shinken Red."

The man smirked as he walks away from there. The girl then turns toward other people as she said, "Keep watching others. They might started theirs as well."

All of them then walk away from there.

Sae is showing Tori and Rin around the village. They also learnt about the other three Gorangers' names; Gao Blue, Kai Shibaki and Gao Black, Sotaro Sakai.

They then walking back toward Kakeru's home. In the journey, they heard a lot of stuffs from people's mouths.

"Did you heard that the Gao Red isn't helping at all in the last fight?"

"I always know that boy is up to no good."

"He might doing that since he won't become the village head...'

"You mean, he wants more power?"

Sae sighs as she said, "Just because he is an outsider, people hates him so much..." "Why is that? Why are they hate the outsiders so much?" Rin asked her.

"Well, our powers come from small jewels called Gao Jewels. Years ago, an outsider came to our village and stole all of the jewels. The past Gaorangers managed to stop the thief from escaping, but the jewels scatters around the jungle in the process. Since that day, most people here doesn't like the outsiders. Gaku will kill them all," said Sae.

Tori turns away as he said, "Geez, I can see why..."

"He didn't kill me because he is scared of father," Kakeru said, appearing from Sae's behind.

Sae is shock as she hits him on his head. "What are you doing? Why aren't you on the bed?" "Feeling better, that's why," Kakeru responded. He then said, "Father called us."

Sae nods as she turns toward Rin. "We have a mission." Both of them then runs away from there, leaving Rin and Tori.

Tori then said, "Let's get back to the room." Rin nods as they walk away from there.

Tori and Rin are wandering around the jungle, on their way to their room. The room is actually the teleportation room they used earlier.

Orgettes suddenly appear out of nowhere, surrounding them. Shinken Red appears among them as Tori said, "You! Who are you! What are you doing here!"

A tyre-like monster appear behind him as Shinken Red said, "Tyre Org, kill them." The monster then charged toward Tori and Rin, followed by the Orgettes.

"Run!" said Tori as he pushes Rin away. He then puts his Aka Buckler around his waist as he transforms into Shinken Red V2.

He then takes out his sword form album and slashes the Orgettes. The tyre monster punches him but he deflected with his sword. The monster then gives him butthead as he got knocked out and rolls away.

"Damn it!" he said as he inserts a card into his buckler. The belt then announces, **"Attack Ride: Slash!" **He then strikes it with a powerful blow and inserts another card.

**"Attack Ride: Fire Strike!" **the belt announced. Tori then jumps toward the monster as his blade is covered in fire. As his sword got closer toward the monster, a golden katana hits him as he rolls sideway. The sword struck into the ground near the monster.

"Getting perfect I see," Shinken Red said as he takes out his sword. He then said, "Careful or you might end up being a Mary Sue, like your fiance."

"Say what?" asked Tori as he stands up. "My fiance?" "Just forget what I said. You are going to die anyway," said the man as he charges toward Tori. Both of their blades clash with each other.

The man then kicks him in the gut as he said, "The original one is better than the pirated version."

Tori tries to stands up but he got hit by Tyre Org from behind. He is then thud away from there.

Tori lands on the ground as Tyre Org is walking toward him. The monster is then got shot by something.

The Gaorangers, including a red Gaoranger, comes to his aid.

"You must be Tori, right? Are you okay?" Gao Red asked him. Knowing that he is Kakeru, Tori nods.

"Time's up. Gotta go," the Shinken Red said as he dissapears, leaving the Tyre Org behind.

Kakeru readies with his stance as he said, "Let's go, guys!" "Don't order me!" Gaku responded.

The Gaorangers attack the Org as the Org fights back. Kai uses his blades as he strikes the Org several times. Sotaro uses his friend's shoulder and jumps toward Tyre Org, using his axe to cut him down.

Sae and Kakeru charges toward it and atttack it with their weapons. Gaku takes out his sword as he strikes it down with a powerful blow.

"Guys, let's combine our weapons!" shouted Kakeru. Gaku ignores him as he said, "Combine with you! Never!"

Gao Yellow runs toward the Org as he slashes him with another powerful blows, making it explodes.

The Gaorangers relieved as they de-transforms along with Tori. Kakeru kneels on the ground as he said, "Thank goodness..."

"Nice work, Gaorangers," a voice is heard. A monster with a white horn on it appears in front of them. The monster is holding a spear-like weapon.

Sae is shock as she said, "Master Org!"

Master Org smirked, "Well done, Gaorangers. You've done a fine job defeating the last of them."

Kakeru is confused. "That Org is your comrade, right? Why did you feel happy for it's death?" "He isn't our ally, he's not even that close," the Org responded.

"What?" Sae is shocked. In fact, eveyrbody is shock.

"Now, finish your job, just like how we agreed to," the Org said again.

Gaku takes out his dagger as he slashes Kakeru several times. Kakeru fells on the ground as Sae quickly reaches him.

Tori asked, "Why did you do that! Aren't you guys supposed to be his comrades! You guys are Gaorangers, right!"

"COMRADES! HIM!" shouted Gaku with angers. "I WILL NEVER BEFRIEND WITH HIM!"

"But, why?" Sae asked him. "You guys have known each other for a long time. Why did you hate him so much?"

Gaku kneels down as he struck his dagger into the ground. He then shouts, "WHO DOES HE THINKS HE IS, TRYING TO REPLACE MY BROTHER'S PLACE! HE IS AN OUTSIDER! HE SHOULD NEVER BE TRUSTED IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

Gake takes out the dagger as he stands up. He then takes out a golden phone and opens up. **"Gao Access!" **the eagle warrior shouted as holds the phone as if he is calling someone and presses the middle button on it with his dagger-holding hand.

His attires dematerialized, as a yellow suit is on it's place. A yellow eagle-like silhouette appears on his head as it becomes his eagle-like helmet.

Kakeru tries to stand up, but his body condition would not allowed him to do so. Tori sees it as he quickly stands between Gaku and other four Gaorangers.

"Go," he said to them as he takes out his Aka Buckler. "I'll handle him."

Tori puts his buckler around his waist and inserts a card into it. **"Sentai Ride: Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Shinken Red V2!" **the belt announces.

Flames comes out of nowhere as they cover his body. The flames are off as Tori is standing inside his suit.

The other four Gaorangers quickly run away from there.

Gaku takes out his yellow sword as he strikes Tori with it. Tori quickly deflects it with his Ride Booker Sword Form. Gaku slashes him again and again and again as Tori deflects it again and again and again, not wanting to hurt him.

Gaku then jumps as he slashes with a powerful blow. Tori quickly rolls aside as he inserts a card into his buckler. The belt then announces, **"Attack Ride: Fire Slash!"**

Tori quickly slashes Gaku with a fiery slash, causing Gao Yellow to fell on the ground.

Master Org appears in front of him as he looks at it and whispered, "Owh, crap..."

The Org slashes Tori with his spear-like weapon as Tori is pushed away and fell away from it.

Master Org looks at Gao Yellow as he said, "Take care of them." Gaku nods as he disappears from sight.

Tori tries to chase after him, but knocked out instead. "You are not going anywhere from me."

Kakeru and others are running in the thick jungle. Gao Yellow suddenly appears in front of them.

"Die, ousiders!" he shouted as he tries to slash Kakeru. Kai and Sotaro quickly grab his hand, try to hold him down. "Run!" shouted Kai as both Sae and Kakeru run away from there.

Gaku pushes them away as Kai and Sotaro quickly transform into Gao Blue and Gao Black respectively.

"This is none of your business. Now, get away from here," said Gaku as he points his sword at them.

"It is ours!" shouted Sotaro. "You are trying to take out the card away from him, right?"

Gaku silenced for a while. He then smirked, "So, you guys had already know about this, huh? Why hide it from me?"

"We know that you might trying to kill him and takes the card away from him, sowe are maikng sure that you won't even care about him," Kai responded.

Gaku looks away as he replied, "So, that's mean you guys never hate him?"

He gripped his sword as he said, "Then, die..."

Tori is having problems with Master Org. The Org is proven to be too strong for him.

Tori is then knoced away as he crashes on a tree. Master Org walks toward him as he said, "Poor guy. This is the end of your journey..."

A silvery wall appears between them as two figures jump out from it.

The first figure said, **"Gokai Red."**

The second figure said, **"Two things are important for me. Today's inn and tomorrow's pant."**

Master Org startled, "Wha...who are you guys?"

"Shut up," said Gokai Red as he turns toward the second figure. "Let's do it, OOO."

OOO nods as they charges toward the Org. They then attack him several times.

Tori stands up as he run away from there. Master Org sees it as he shouted, "Don't run away from me!"

A lot of Orgettes appear around the two heroes as the Org jumps away from there. The two heroes attack the grunts, quickly decreasing the number.

Another silvery wall appears behind them as they enter it, leaving the place. A girl is seen standing behind a tree nearby as she walks away from there.

Kakeru and Sae are now officially exhausted as they landed somewhere. Rin appears from somewhere as she shouted to them, "Guys, over here!"

Both Gaorangers saw her as they use their last strength and move toward her.

Gaku is seen sitting nearby a tree, exhausted. Near to him are two bodies. They are Kai and Sotaro.

Shinken Red appears behind him as he said, "Rest time over..."

Gaku stands up as he transforms.

Rin and Tanaka are helping Kakeru and Sae with their injuries.

"Youth should not pushed themselves too much," said Tanaka.

Tori appears at the door. He suffered greater injuries than the two Gaorangers.

"Tori!" shouted Rin as she helps him out. He then sits on a chair.

Kakeru is spacing out. He suddenly whispered, "Did he really hate me that much? Am I really replacing his brother's place?"

Tori looks at him for a while. He then said, "I don't know if I've ever had any siblings, since I don't have memories of them. But, the least I could said is that nobody could ever replace anybody. You are what you are."

_"Tori, nobody could ever replace anybody. You are...what you are..."_

Rin sits beside him as she asked, "Since when did you become a poetry?"

"Youth sure are amazing..." said Tanaka as he walks away from there.

Sae sits propery as she said, "Years ago, Gaku's brother are the past Gao Red. He is involved in capturing the thief. The thief killed him in a fight."

"Since then, Gaku holds grudges toward any outsiders. He even tried to kill Kakeru twice," she continues.

There is a long moment of silence. Tori then stands up as he said, "Let's move."

The village is under attack by Orgettes. Master Org and a lot of Orgs are walking around it, tearing apart the village.

Tori, Kakeru and Sae reached the gate as they are shock to see the event.

"The village is...under attack?" Sae whispered.

Tori takes out his Aka Buckler as he said, "Then, what are we waiting for?"

Kakeru and Sae nods as they takes out their Gao Phone.

**"Henshin!"**

**"Sentai Ride: Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Shinken Red V2!"**

**"Gao Access!"**

Both Kakeru and Sae's attires are replaced with red and white suits. Red and white silhouettes that looks like lion and tiger respectively appears on their head and become their helmets.

**"Belle Tiger, Gao White!"**

**"Blazing Lion, Gao Red!"**

**"When there is a life, there is a roar of justice! Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger!"**

**"The will of fire is blazing inside me. I am, Shinken Red V2!"**

All three of them charges toward the Orgettes as they attack them all.

Sae uses her white baton as she hits them all. She then scratches some of them with her claws.

Kakeru strikes his enemies with his red gloves. He then changes it into a gun and shoots them all.

Tori inserts a card as the belt announces, **"Attack Ride: Slash!" **He then slashes around as some of it hits the Orgettes.

"Kakeru!" shouted Gaku as he jumps toward Kakeru, who is slashing his enemy with his dagger. Gao Yellow then strikes him with his yellow swords.

As Kakeru walks aback a bit, Gaku slashes him some more with his dagger. Gaku then kicks him away from there.

"You can never replace my brother! NEVER!" shouted the eagle warrior as he lets out a powerful blow from his sword, making Kakeru crashes to a wall.

Tori saw the event as he rushes to his aid, but Shinken Red suddenly blocks his way.

"Don't get in my way!" shouted Tori. The mysterious man smirked, "You have to past me first...""

Both Shinken Red clashes their swords. Shinken Red slashes Tori as the soldier dodges it and tris to stab him from the man's left. The man deflects it swiftly as he punches Tori in the face.

Tori is taken aback as he inserts a card into his buckle. The belt announces, **"Attack Ride: Swift!"**

Tori rushes toward his enemy as he disappears from the sight. Shinken Red jumps high as Tori's silhouette is seen tries to strike the man's feet.

Shinken Red lands somewhere else as he inserts a red disk into his golden katana. He then spins the disk as the sword is covered with red aura. He then slashes toward Tori and lets out the aura toward the soldier.

Tori use the swift card's effect to dodges it and manages to stab the man with his sword, making him rolls on the ground.

"Better," said Shinken Red as he stands up and charges toward the amnesiac sodier.

Kakeru is dodging Gaku's slashes as he tries to counter it with his dagger. Gaku moves backward a bit.

"I'm not trying to replace your brother's place in you. I'm just trying to make friends!" shouted Kakeru. "I have no intention on replacing him!"

"URUSAI!" shouted Gaku as he slashes Kaeru with his dagger. Kakeru deflects it as he shouts, "I am who I am! I can never be anybody!"

Gaku kicks him away as he screams out loud.

Master Org are reaching to Tori's battlefield as a girl is blocking his way.

"Get out of my way, girl!" he shouted at her. The girl smirked, "I'm sorry, but I can't let you go any further..."

A silvery wall appears in front of her as a figure walks out from it. The figure then poses as he said, **"Ore sanjou!"**

The figure then rushes toward the Orgs as he slashes them all. The girl smiles as she walks toward Master Org.

Gaku gives Kakeru an uppercut as the lion warrior fell on the ground. He is about to stabs Gao Red, but Kakeru manages to kicks him away. He then changes his glove into a blaster.

**"Gao Main Buster!" **shouted Kakeru as the blaster opens up. Kakeru whispered, "Gomenasai ne, Gaku..."

**"Gao!"**

A beam is shot toward Gaku as he is engulfs in an explosion. He fell on the ground as he reverts back to normal.

Shinken Red saw this as he walks away from there. "My time is up," the man said as he disappears from the sight.

"Wait!" shouted Tori as he seaches for the man.

Master Org reached the place, but he is already weaken up for some reason.

Tori saw this as he rushes toward the Org and slashes him several times. He then inserts a card into his buckle.

**"Final Attack Ride: Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Shinken Red V2!"**

Circles of fire appears between Tori and Master Org. Tori jumps high and delivers a side kick toward Master Org. The Org explodes as soon as he gets the hit.

Tori lands on the ground as cards appear out of nowhere and land and his hand. Tori takes a look of it as it shows Gao Red's face on one of them. There is also a lion-like insignia and a falcon-like bow on the other card.

It is morning. The invasion has already ended. The village is saved.

Kakeru looks at Gaku's lifeless body. His face shows sadness. Sae walks toward him as she puts her hand on his shoulder, calming him down. The lion warrior looks at her as he smiles at her. She smiles at him back.

Tori walks toward them as they turn toward him. "Well, I think I should be going now," the soldier said to them.

Suddenly, a light appears on Kakeru's chest. A card flew out from him and floats in front of Tori. Tori takes the card and looks at it.

The card's design is totally different from his. There is a letter V on it.

Tori puts the card into his pocket as he salutes them. He then walks away from there.

"V?" asked Rin as she is looking at the card. "What is it supposed to mean?"

Tori shrugged. He takes out the plat inserted in the slot. The plat cracked and Gao Red's insignia is seen on it.

He goes toward the locker and puts the plat into an empty space. He then takes out another plat with nothing on it as he inserts it into the slot.

The place shakes a bit as they started to move into other worlds.

the place shakes again, meaning that they have reached their destination. Tanaka switches the screen on.

The screen shows a mountain. There are a lot of birds flying around the place.

Rin takes a closer look at one of the birds. "Why are they look like discs?" she asked.

**Chapter ends. Sorry for taking a very long time to update. Got a hiatus for a while.**

**Next chapter: Hibiki no Sekai. A girl is learning on how to use a trumpet properly in order to fight monsters. She is also said to have a strong connection to Tori. Is it?**

**Make sure you guys review this. I really need it...**


	3. Music of Life

Music of Life

Tori and Rin walks out of the room as they look around the place. They are now at a forest.

"Jungle again?" she asked, disappointed.

Tori saw a skyscraper nearby as he said, "No. Look."

They are now walking around a city. Rin is excited witht he whole place.

"WAAAHH! I've never been to this kind of place before!" shouted he as she runs around the place looking at stuffs.

Tori looks at her actions as he remembered something.

_Tori is seen looking at a scenery. There are a lot of rubbles out there._

_A girl appears beside him. "What are you looking at?" Tori responded, "I just wonder, before this places were destroyed, what is it look like?"_

Rin suddenly hears something as she said, "What is that sound?"

Tori confused when he suddenly hears a sound. It is a music, possibly played by a trumpet.

Both of them walks around the place, looking for the source of the beautiful sound.

Tori suddenly stops. Rin looks at him as she asked, "What is it?"

He points at a girl, who is playing a trumpet. He suddenly saw a lot of images inside his head, with the girl's face in it.

The girl stops playing as she saw them. She gets shock and scared as she said, "I'm sorry if it's sound bad. I'm sorry!"

Rin responded "No, it's sound really great. We just got mesmerized by it."

A man appears behind the girl, "What's with the ruckus?" He then saw Tori and Rin as he said, "Can I help you?"

Tori replied, "Nothing. We just came hear to find the source of the great song."

The man looks at the girl as he said, "That's just mean you are getting better."

Tori, Rin and the two people are sitting near a table. Coffees are seen on top of it.

The man said to his guests, "My name is Iori. I'm a musician." He then turns toward the girl as he said, "This is my apperentice, Akira."

Akira bows a bit at them.

Rin said, "I see. What type of musician are you?"

Iori replied, "Trumpet. I plays trumpet. There are a lot of types of music. There are drums guitars, microphones, triangles. Mine is trumpet."

Tori responded "Wow. I never thought that there is just so many types of music..."

They suddenly hears a scream as Iori stands up, "It looks like Makamou are doing their job."

He then quickly runs away from there. Rin turns toward Akira, "Makamou?"

"Makamou is a group of monsters that terrorizing this world. They hate musics in addition," she replied.

Tori quickly runs out of there.

Iori reaches the place as he takes out an object. He then blows the object as a sound is heard. He then brings the object at the same level of his forehead as a face-like shape appears on his forehead. A blue wind covers around him as he pushes them with a single swing. He is now wearing a blue suit. He is also wearing a blue mask with a small horn on him.

Tori reaches him as he is shock and whispered, "Ibuki?"

Iori takes out a headless trumpet-like gun as he shoots around the fox-masked monsters. He then charges toward them all.

Tori changes into Shinken Red V2 and charges toward the monster as well.

After a while, a purple figure and a green figure appears as they help them. The purple figures is using a pair of drumsticks to fight while the green one uses a guitar.

"Hibiki, Todoroki, it's about time," said Iori.

The purple man, Hibiki said, "The finisher!"

Hibiki takes out a disk and slams it onto the ground. The disk enlarges as he readies with a pose and shout, "**Ongekida, Bakuretsu Kyouda no Kata!" **Hibiki then knocks the disk with his drumstick as if he is drumming on a drum.

Todoroki takes out a disk as he inserts onto his guitar. He then shouts, **"Ongekizan, Raiden Gekishin!"** and plays the guitar.

Ibuki takes out a disk and puts it as a head for his headless trumpet. He then shouts, **"Ongekisha, Sheppu Issen!"** and plays the trumpet.

Tori takes out a card and inserts it into his buckle, **"Final Attack Ride: Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Gao Red!" **A pair of claws-like gloves appears on his hand as he jumps and giving them a finishing strike.

All the Makamou are finally destroyed.

They de-transforms as a man who is Hibiki before saw Tori and said, "Hey, we have a new guy here. What's your name?"

"Tori."

"It's Hitoshi," said the man. He then points at the other guy as he said, "He is Tomozou."

Tomozou walks toward Iori as he said, "Be careful, Iori. I heard that the Makamou are targetting the musicians like us right now."

"I will," said the trumpet musician.

Hitoshi and Tomozou quickly runs away from there. Iori sighs, "They sure are busy..."

Rin and Akira is seen walking around a pavement.

"Akira-chan, why did you interested in becoming a musician?" Rin asked her.

Akira replied, "Well, my life is boring. I don't know if I should..."

"Never mind, it's okay. I don't mind boring stuff," Rin interfered.

Akira responded, "I came from a family that involves in a lot of business. As the oldest child in the family, I was supposed to take over my family's company. But I refused and ran away from home. That's when I meet sensei. I fell in love with music since then."

"I see," Rin said. "You are motivated by something, huh?"

Akira then said, "I am going to train myself harder in order to achieve sensei's level.

She takes out a trumpet as she plays it for a while.

Rin is amazed with the girl's play. It sounds beautifully.

"That's what I expect from nee-san," a voice is heard.

Akira stops paying and turns around her. She saw a man standing in front of her.

"Asumu?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

The man, Asumu, responded, "Aren't you happy to meet back your younger brother, nee-san? Is learning music has changed you?"

"Your brother?" Rin asked her.

Asumu looks at Rin as he comes closer to her, "Nee-san, your friend here is so lovely. I think I just fell in love."

He then proceeds to grab her right nad and kisses it.

Rin blushes, whispered, "Lovely, ne?"

"Asumu!" shouted Akira, snapped.

Asumu walks backward as he said, "I'm sorry. You are the only person who fills my heart, right?"

Rin is shock as she looks at both of them repeatedly, "Aren't you guys...siblings?"

Asumu walks away ashe said, "Well, see you next time!"

Akira blushes as she quickly runs away from there. Rin chaes after her, "Wait, Akira!"

Tori is seen walking around the place. "I wonder where Rin and Akira had gone too?" he whispered.

Akira suddenly crashes on him as both of them fell on the ground...

_Tori tries to stand up as he just got hit by someone and fell on the ground._

_"Nana-chan, are you okay?" he asked her._

_The girl looks at him as she panicked. She quickly stands up, "Go...gomenasai, Tori-san!"_

Akira looks at him as she panicked. She quickly stands up, "Go...gomenasai, Tori-san!"

Tori wipes dust on his shirt as he stands up, "It's just an accident. No hard feeling, 'kay?"

Rin finally cathces up as she said exhaustedly, "What's the big deal, Akira?"

"Nothing," said Akira.

Iori appears out of nowhere, "You gotta be careful next time, Akira."

Akira nods.

That night, a lot of sounds is heard somewhere nearby a beach. Those sounds are the musics came from a lot of musical instruments.

A man is seen standing in the middle of a group of people who are playing the musics.

The man shouted, "A bit more, and we are going to succeed! The dark Oni is going to revive!"

Iori is seen playing a trumpet on stage. Along him is Hitoshi, who is drumming and Tomozou, who is playing guitar. It seems they are having a concert somewhere.

Tori, Rin and Akira are watching them from backstage.

"Sugoi!" shouted Rin excitedly.

Tori is also enjoying the whole concert.

He then looks at Akira. She is looking at her trumpet.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

She replied, "I could have never becomes as great as sensei..."

The place is suddenly under attack by a lot Makamou. The three musicina transform into the Oni Rider as they charges toward the monsters.

Tori transfroms into Shinken Red V2 and fights them as well.

Akira and Rin hides somewhere safe.

A man in a green and red suit appears and attacks Hitoshi with a sword.

Hitoshi looks at him, "Kabuki?"

Kabuki continuously attacks him.

Tomozou goes to help Hitoshi but he got striked but a man in a green suit.

"Zanki!" she said, looking at his attacker.

Both of them fights with each other, leaving Tori and Iori to fight the Makamou.

Iori suddenly got shot by something as he thud away.

A girl in a white suit is standing nearby, "Sensei, did you taught my sister well?"

"Sister?" whispered Akira. She suddenly runs out and faces her teacher's attacker.

She then shouted, "Could it be...that you are Ashiya?"

The girl smirked, "Ore wa Ashiya Minami, also known as Hijack."

"Hijack?" whispered Iori.

Tori goes to help him but the Shinken Red appears in front of him, "Your fight is with me."

"Move!" shouted Tori as he charges toward the man.

The two samurai clashes their swords.

Ashiya is beating Iori up. Akira rushes toward her, tries to stop her sister.

"Stop it, Ashiya!" pleads Akira.

Ashiya knocks her away as Iori rises up and shoots the girl. Ashiya dodges and shoots back with her microphone.

Iori gets the shot and thud away.

**"Ongekisha, Blazing Vocal!" **shouted Ashiya as a sounds came out from the mic.

Iori explodes and reverts back to normal.

"SENSEI!" shouted Akira

The girl picks him up and runs away, followed by Kabuki, Zanki and the Makamou.

The heroes de-transforms.

Akira kneels down.

It is night. The scene at the beach earlier is repeated.

Akira(?) and a man is seen among the crowd.

The man looks at her, "Ashiya, Where is that guy?"

Ashiya points somewhere behind them.

A Kappa-like Makamou are walking toward them, lifting Iori on its shoulder. The Kappa is then drops him on a stage.

Iori is tied up.

The man asked Ashiya, "Are you sure about this?"

"He is the last one," the girl grins.

The stage is suddenly covered in black flames as Iori is burning on it.

A man in black suit walks out of the stage. The suit looks a lot like Hibiki.

"At last, the dark Oni has been resurrected! The era of Makamou begin!" shouted Ashiya.

The crowd starts to cheer up.

Tori and Rin reaches Akira's home as Rin asked him, "Are you sure this is the place?"

"I don't know," Tori replied. "Ask your uncle if that navigation bird he found before is still usable or not."

~~~  
**[Earlier]**

Tori is seen sitting inside the teleportation room with Rin.

"Rin, you didn't asked Akira her address, right?" Tori asked her.

Rin shakes her head.

He sighs, "Can't blame you though..."

"What is that!" Rin snapped as she stands up. "Are you saying that I am useless!"

Tori is shock, "Wait, what? No! I never said that..."

RIn replied, "But you just said that you can't blame me for not asking her address. You're just stating that I am REALLY useless, am I right!"

Tori looks at her for a while, "You're crazy..."

Rin's eye twitch as she jumps toward him, making him fell on the ground. As she is sitting on him, she beats Tori's chest like crazy.

Tanaka walks in with a golden parrot robot on his hand, "Look what I just found..."

Rin and Tori startled as they look at him, still in the smae position.

Tanaka saw them as he said, "Well, i guess you guys are alrady growing up..."

"That's not it!" both of them shout.

The two stand up and sits on their chair earlier.

"What is that?" Rin asked her uncle, pointing at the bird.

"I don't know," Tanaka replied as he puts the bird on the table. He then presses something on it.

The parrot's eyes suddenly glowing as it looks around the place. "Who are you guys? Where am I?" the bird asked.

The three travellers are looking at the bird for a while.

Tanaka finally breaks the silence, "I'm sorry, my name is Tanaka. This is my niece, Rin and her friend, Tori."

"A re?" the bird flies around the place. "Where am I? Where is Marvelous-tachi?"

"I'm sorry, but what's your name?" Rin asked it.

The bird lands on the table as it said, "My name is Navi. Nice to meet you."

~~~  
**[Present]**

"And the bird said that it can locate any coordination needed," Tori said. "Anyhoo, let's knock first, shall we?"

He turns to his side and found that Rin is nowhere. He then saw the girl hides behind the bushes.

"Ganbatte!" shouted the girl as she continues hiding.

Tori sighs as he knocks the door, "Akira? Anyone home?"

The door is open and AKira is seen in front of him, "How did you know my house?"

Rin appears behind Tori, "Not important. We just wanted to know your conditions right now. Are you feeling fine?"

Tori interfered, "We just wondered, don't you practising today?"

AKira silenced.

Tori notices something. Her eyes are red.

"Are you...crying?"he asked her.

She is shocked as she tries to closes the door, but RIn quickly enters the house.

"A hit?" She asked her.

Tears flowing on her cheeks as she cries on RIn's shoulder.

Tori is seen inside a room. The room is neat and clean.

He is searching for something. He then found a letter as he reads it.

"This is..."

Tori handed the letter to Akira.

Akira looks at him, "What is this?"

"Iori's letter to you," Tori replied.

Akira grabs the letter as she takes a look at it.

A lot of Makamou is terrorizing the city. Kabuki and Zanki is seen joining them as well.

Hibiki and Todoroki appears as they fight the monsters.

Tori saw the whole scene as he puts the Aka Buckler around his waist. He then inserts a card.

**"Sentai Ride: Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Shinken Red V2!"**

He transforms as he charges toward the Makamou.

Akira is reading the letter.

_Akira,_

_When you are reading this, that's mean that I am now far away. Far away from here. I just get an invitation to America to enter an orchestra. Isn't that great? It has been my dream. Sensei needs to achieve his dream too, right?_

_I can't tell you in the face becuase I'm sure you won't let me go, no matter what._

_The truth is, I never see you as an apperantice anymore. You are already passed. The only thing that becomes obstacle is your confidence. You does not have any confidence to succeed. You always look down to yourself._

_Akira, with this letter, I give you the Oni Whistle. I ant you to become the Oni Rider. I'm sure you are qualified enough to become one..._

_Your sensei,  
Iori._

Akira starts to cry. "Sensei..." she whispered.

Rin takes out a whistle out from the letter as she gives it to her.

Akira takes a look at it as she cries some more.

Tori and others are still battling with the Makamou.

Akira appears as she takes out the whistle. She then blows it. She then brings the object at the same level of her forehead as a face-like shape appears on it. A blue wind covers around her as she pushes them with a single swing. She is now wearing a blue suit. The suit looks a lot like Ibuki.

**"Amaki, Kenzan!"**

"Amaki?" said Tomozou. "So, Iori's student has graduated?"

"Nee-san?" Ashiya appears behind her. Asumu is beside her.

"Ashiya? Asumu?" said Akira, shocked.

The siblings takes out their tuning forks as they hits them. They then transforms into Hijack and a black Hibiki.

"Asumu? What is that...?" Akira asked shock.

Ashiya smirked, "This is Dark Hibiki, the greatest Oni ever lived! And now he is the king of Makamou!"

"Dark Hibiki?" whispered Tori.

Hitoshi and Tomozou takes the chances as they attack Kabuki and Zanki at the same time.

**"Ongekibou, Bakuretsu Kyouda no Kata!"**

**"Ongekizan, Raiden Gekishin!"**

Hitoshi starts to drum on Kabuki as Tomozou stabs his guitar on Zanki and plays it. The two later explodes.

Tori charges toward Ashiya, but the Shinken Red appears.

**"Shinken Red, Shiba Izumi!"**

"So, that's your name?" Tori asked him.

The two clashes their swords.

Ashiya walks toward Akira as she takes out her microphone and starts to spam it on her sister.

"Ashiya? Why?" Akira asked as she struggles to dodge it.

Ashiya smirked, "Since you leave us both, dad put all the pressure on me to become his heir. He also trains Asumu in case I ever follow your footstep since we are twin."

"Day by day, he started to get paranoid. Scared that I might run away, he married me to Asumu."

"What?" said Akira, shocked. "Dad married you two? But, he is our brother!"

Ashiya replied, "He thought that Asumu might stop me from running away. Fortunately, Asumu is no my side all along. He help me run away. He help me kill our dad!"

Akira fell on the ground, "But, what does it got to do with me?"

"Don't you get it!" Ashiya shouted. "It's because of you that we had done incest! It's because of you we have to suffer everything!"

A blade came out of the lower part of the mic as she stabs her sister on the chest, **"Ongekisha, Blazing Vocal!"**

Sounds came out of the microphone. Akira explodes.

Izumi inserts a red disk into his katana as he spins the disk. The blade is engulfs in fire.

Tori inserts a card into his buckler.

**"Attack RIde: Kaen no Mai!"**

**"Kaen no Mai!" **both of them shout as they shoots out red waves toward each other.

The beam clashes and explodes.

**"Attack Ride: Tora Gorindan!"**

The smoke clears out as Tori is pointing his gun toward the Shinken Red. He then shoots out a huge tiger-like beam toward Izumi as the spot explodes.

Izumi is nowhere to be seen.

Ashiya walks away from her 'dead' sister.

Akira suddenly stands up as she shouts, **"Ongekisha, Sheppu Issen!"**

She blows her trumpet as a painful music is lets out from it toward Hijack.

Ashiya tries to close her ears, but failed. She is then explodes and reverts back to normal.

Akira tunrs her attention toward Dark Hibiki as she whispered, "Gomenasai, Asumu. But, I could not let anyone got hurt even if it is my fault to begin with."

She then charges toward him, followed by Hibiki, Todoroki and Shinken Red V2.

Asumu shoots out purple flames toward them all. Akira rolls aside and shoots him. Asumu deflects it with his drumsticks as he charges toward her and punches her.

Hibiki and Todoroki strike him but Asumu lets out claws on his wrist and stabs them. He then throws them away.

TOri inserts a card into his buckler.

**"Sentai Ride: Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Gao Red!"**

He transforms into Gao Red and punches him repeatedly. He then inserts a card.

**"Final Attack RIde: Ga-Ga-Ga-Ga-Gao Red!"**

Tori jumps as he strikes Dark Hibiki with his claws. Asumu gets the hit and explodes. He is then reverts back to normal.

AKira de-transforms as she goes toward her brother. She then gives her hand to him, "Gomenasai, Asumu..."

"Nee-san..." Asumu whispered as he grabs her hand and stands up.

He looks at her for a while, "Sorry, I was under controlled by the Oni. I could not controlled myself..."

"It's fine," said Akira as she puts her hand on his shoulder. "I forgave you."

"Woi, he is still my husband, okay?" Ashiya shouted as she walks toward them.

Akira is shocked, "Did you two..."

"It can't be helped. We are already married," Asumu responded.

"And you mad at me?" Akira asked.

Ashiya replied, "Guess I have to be grateful. Asumu sure is great in this kind of stuff..."

"Asumu!" shouted Akira.

The siblings chuckle a bit.

Cards came out from Tori's deck into Tori's hand. One of the card shows Ibuki and the other one shows an insignia.

A card appears out of Asumu into his hand as well. The card shows a letter A on it.

"A?" Rin asked.

Tori nods, "I wonder what this is..."

Navi flies around the place, "Navigation starts..."

It then crashes on the ceiling and fell down.

Rin quickly goes toward it, "Are you okay?"

Stars float around its head as Navi said, "The next card...is with a mechanic..."

At the same time, Tanaka inserts a plat into the slot as the places started to move.

The scene changes.

A man is seen looking at cards on his hand. The cards shows Gao Yellow and Dark Hibiki on it.

A grey wall appears in front of him as he said, "Well, time to collect another cards."

He then enters the wall and disappears.

**End. Finally.**

**Sorry for the late update. It's not like I have a lot of free time nowadays...**

**Next chapter: Go-Onger no Sekai. Rin got mad as she could not help Tori in his fight. She then repairs her Wing Trigger. Tori meets a mechanic of a racing team that have been bullied by the whole crews.**


End file.
